Bestialidade
Sinopse Durante uma viagem à civilização asteca, Ben é atingido por um raio bestializador, passando a caçar seus netos e se transformando em versões mais bestializadas de seus alienígenas. História Era um dia quente em uma floresta tropical da América Central. Ben estava passeando com seus três netos, Steve, Mayne e Jenny. –Aí, vovô, porque é que a gente tinha que vir pra América do Sul nas nossas férias? Tá maior calorão aqui! –Fala Steve. –Hora, aguenta, Steve. Vai dizer que não gosta de viajar para lugares diferentes de vez em quando? –Er.. não. –Desculpa o Steve, vovô. É que ele gosta mais de ficar em casa, sentado jogando vídeo-game e assistindo televisão. –Fala Jenny, sua prima de 10 anos. –Aí, não é verdade, Jen! Eu gosto bem mais de mexer no computador! –Ele se acalma um pouco. –É que, eu acho este lugar muito quente, só isso. Meu moicano já até derreteu pro lado de tanto suor. –Tudo bem, desculpa, filho. É que a sua prima Mayne queria muito vir visitar as construções astecas que existem por aqui. Ela é uma grande fã destas culturas latino-americanas. –É, isso mesmo. –A irmã ruiva alta, de olhos verdes, cabelos até o ombro, óculos e uma blusa sem mangas azul, de Jenny, de 16 anos fala. –Aé, tinha que ser a minha prima nerd boboca de 16 anos. Ai, acho que um mosquito me picou. Eles estavam sentados em um pequeno restaurante ao ar livre com outros turistas, de repente, o guia avisa que o bonde turístico já iria sair e era pra eles subirem. –Vamos lá, crianças. –Fala Ben. –Isso! Agora nós vamos ir conhecer as famosas pirâmides astecas! Mal posso esperar. –Fala Mayne. –Pelo menos a gente vai pegar um ventinho e se livrar deste calor. –Fala Steve, bebendo o último gole de seu refri e comendo o último pedaço do seu taco. O bondinho de turistas entra por uma trilha que segue para o meio da mata fechada. –E se olharem à sua direita, verão a maravilhosa floresta tropical da américa central, rica em biodiversidade tanto de flora, quanto em fauna. –Fala o guia com uma vez engraçada. –Aí, vovô, e esta camiseta toda florida aí? Comprou no havaí? –Pergunta Jenny. –Não, Jenny, ela foi do meu avô, Max. Parece que eu estou do mesmo tamanho que ele tinha nessa idade. O bondinho anda pela floresta, até que passa na frente de uma pirâmide asteca. Todos os turistas descem e começam a tirar fotos. –E esta é a pirâmide de Ah-Kaluh. Descoberta em 1586, por exploradores espanhóis. Os historiadores calculam que ela possuía cerca de 3 séculos de idade no período que foi descoberta. –Fala o guia. –Mayne começa a tirar incontáveis fotos. –Steve estava ouvindo música em seu celular, como fones, quanto é atingido por uma fruta em cheio. Ele reclama e olha pra cima, vendo um macaco prego travesso rindo dele. –Hey, volta aqui, maldito! Argh, você me paga. –Ei, Jen, será que você pode tirar uma foto minha na pirâmide? –Mayne pede a sua irmã com olhos asiáticos, como sua avó Julie. –Você já não tirou selfies que chega com essa pirâmide? –Sim. Por isso quero que você tire uma minha e de corpo inteiro. Assim, Jenny tira uma foto de sua irmã fazendo sinais de paz com as duas mãos, to lado da pirâmide. –Muito bem, pessoal, o bonde vai passar para a próxima pirâmide agora. Se quiserem me seguir... –Fala o guia. Assim, todos entram no bondinho e partem de novo. –Aí, Steve, se quiser meu chapéu para se proteger do sol... –Fala Ben, que estava usando um chapéu de turista contra o sol. –Tá, pode ser, vovô. –Assim, Ben põe o chapéu nele e Steve fica engraçado com ele. Eles passam por uma ponte de madeira sobre um rio cuja água corria bem rápido, como se estivesse próxima a uma cachoeira. –Esta ponte foi construída em 1602 pelos espanhóis, afim de facilitar o acesso às partes ainda intocadas da floresta tropical. Ela ficou abandonada em meados do século XVIII, quando o governo espanhol perdeu seu interesse econômico nesta região. –Fala o guia enquanto dirigia. –Você tá anotando tudo, Mayne? Acho que vai cair na prova! –Zoa Steve. –É, eu tô sim. –Fala Mayne enquanto escrevia em seu caderninho. –Um pouco de cultura não mata ninguém. Logo eles descem do bondinho, quando param na frente de outra pirâmide astca. Ben, que estava com sua máquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço, tira seu óculos escuro e começa a tirar algumas fotos. Mayne se aproxima bastante da pirâmide e começa a tirar fotos de cada desenho e totem que estava lá perto. De repente, ela vê alguma cosia saindo de dentro da mata. Logo, duas figuras estranhas saem do mato e Mayne leva um susto tão grande que solta um grito super-alto. Ben chega até lá preocupado. As figuras estranhas se revelam sendo Steve e Jenny, cobertos de vegetação para parecerem monstros, que ficam rindo do suto que deram em Mayne e depois se limpam. –Deixa eu adivinhar, isto foi ideia do Steve. –Fala Mayne. –Puxa, é tão bom não ter que perder tempo me creditando... –Fala Steve. Logo, algo chama atenção de Steve. Ele avista uma onça se movendo no meio da mata. –Uh, esse passeio acabou de ficar mais interessante! –Ele exclama, sacando seu celular para tirar uma foto da onça. –Vem cá, oncinha, eu não vou fazer mal! Só tirar uma foto pra mostrar pros meus amigos. –Steve adentra a mata. Jenny segue ele. –Ei, Steve, volte aqui! O guia disse para tomar muito cuidado com os animais da mata. Logo a onça some da vista de Steve e ele é surpreendido pela onça por trás, que o agarra pela camisa e o arrasta pra longe. –Vovô, o Steve foi capturado por uma onça! –Grita Jenny, chegando no Ben. –Puxa vida, mas que ideia a dele! –Ai, aquele idiota sabe como estragar as férias de uma pessoa. –Reclama Mayne. Ben aciona o Sonictrix e vira Armado. –Como é uma onça, talvez eu me comunique com ela. E vocês, fiquem aqui, garotas, eu vou pegar o Steve e logo estarei de volta. –Armado começa a correr pro meio da mata, e dá piruetas e saltos por entre as arvores com grande agilidade. –Nem pensar, eu vou é seguir o vovô. –Fala Jenny. Mayne estava tirando fotos ainda e se vira para sua irmã. –Não, Jen! Não desobedeça o vovô, ele vai voltar logo. –Ao ver que não estava adiantando, Mayne a segue. Armado continua correndo pela mata, enquanto farejava a onça com seu incrível olfato de lobo. Ele consegue detectar e se aproximar da onça, até que a avista. A onça vai parar numa clareira, com uma espécie de acampamento com uma aparência voodoo lá. –Eu não estou gostando nada disso. –Fala Armado. De repente Mayne e Jenny alcançam Ben. –O que estão fazendo aqui? Eu mandei que não me seguissem, vocês me desobedeceram! –Desculpe, vovô. Achamos que iria precisar de ajuda. O que vale é a intenção não é? Ben vê a onça arrastando Steve para a barraca principal do acampamento. Ele escuta uma voz saindo de lá. –Ah, o que temos aqui? Obrigado, minha mascote. –Fala a voz. Armado se põe de quatro e começa a correr até aquela barraca, mas é lançado lá de dentro por uma rajada de poder. Um homem de aparência voodoo, de cara pintada de preto e de vestimentas rasgadas e com um cetro na mão, sai lá de dentro. –Quem... quem são vocês? –Sou Ben Tennyson! E você raptou o meu neto! –Esta criatura que minha onça trouxe a mim é seu neto? Pois tome ele. –Steve corre até seu avô. –Séculos atrás, conquistadores chegaram em minha civilização e escravizaram e dizimaram meu povo. –Fala o voodoo. –Você era asteca? –Pergunta Mayne. –Sim. Eu sou Eclipso! Um feiticeiro voodoo que fazia profecias e recitava feitiços de cura para meu povo. Mas isso era antes. Agora, não tenho mais nada. –E por quê raptou o Steve? –Pergunta Jenny. –Eu pensei que fosse outro explorador querendo fazer mal à minha floresta. –Escuta, não queríamos incomodá-lo, senhor xamã. Vamos deixa-lo em paz, fazendo seus rituais, e voltaremos à civilização ok? –Fala Armado. –Onde pensam que vão, forasteiros? Para a civilização? Não há civilização. Isto é apenas uma ilusão. Todos nós somos feras por dentro, e eu vou provar. Deixem-me mostrá-los suas bestas interiores. –Eclipso dispara um raio de magia que atinge Armado. O alien começa a se transmutar. Seus braços e seu tronco ficam mais compridos. Suas pernas ficam mais curtas, e ele vai tomando a forma de uma criatura quadrúpede. Seus dentes e suas garras ficam mais e ele solta um enorme rugido. –Isso! A bestialidade levou a melhor novamente. Agora ataque-os, meu novo mascote. Armado se vira para seus netos com extrema raiava e irracionalidade e corre na direção deles. Eclipso ri enquanto ele e sua onça assistem. –Vovô, o que você está fazendo? –Pergunta Steve desesperado. O Armado bestializado pula em cima de Steve, que desvia com um rolamento. –Acho que o vovô enlouqueceu! –Fala Jenny. –Sim, ele foi transformado em uma fera irracional pelo xamã maluco. Precisamos correr dele! –Fala Mayne. Assim, eles correm. Armado vê os netos correndo e parte em direção a eles. Ele corre com extrema agilidade, mirando Steve, mas na hora que ia pegá-lo, Steve se agarra em um cipó, se balançando pra cima, enquanto Armado passa por baixo dele. Steve dá um chute na cabeça de Armado e ele cai no chão, se arrastando. –Vamos, temos que voltar até os turistas eles devem ter alguns primeiros socorros para esta situação! Eu sei o caminho. –Fala Mayne. Eles chegam perto da pirâmide e não havia mais ninguém lá. –Não acredito! Estamos sozinhos! NÃÃÃÃÃOO! –Steve, não entre em pânico! Precisamos pensar nestas situações. –Fala Jenny. –Não se preocupe, por sorte eu assisti bastante episódios de sobrevivência na TV. –Fala Mayne. –Tá, e o que devemos fazer agora então? –Não sei, o apresentador nunca ensinou casos de um super-herói ultra-poderoso te caçando. Vamos escalar a pirâmide, tenho uma ideia! Eles escutam um enorme, grave e assustador rugido que fazia tudo tremer, há alguns metros dentro da mata. Os 3 começam a escalar a pirâmide e Ben aparece logo depois, ainda na forma de Armado bestial. Ele fareja as crianças no topo da pirâmide e começa a escalá-la. –Mayne, você e Jenny conhecem feitiços né? Tenta alguma coisa, rápido. –É exatamente isso que a gente vai fazer, Steve. –Fala Mayne, que une seu pulso ao de Jenny e elas recitam um feitiço que libera energia lilás, atingindo Ben, enquanto ele subia a pirâmide e fazendo-o cair em cheio no chão, desmaiar e se destransformar. –Desculpe, vovô. Mas o senhor nos obrigou a fazer isso. Da pirâmide, eles conseguem ver um caminho e que passava por uma cachoeira e ia até a civilização e decidem seguir até ela. Eles descem a pirâmide pelo outro lado que Ben estava. Logo, eles estão na trilha. Eles escutam um estrondoso rugido ao longe novamente e sabiam que era de Ben. Logo eles chegam na trilha. A caminhada estava sendo muito desagradável, com mosquitos, calor e a ameaça constante de ser vítima de animais selvagens nas proximidades. Logo eles chegam na cachoeira. –Acha que tem um jeito de trazer o vovô de volta, Mayne? –Pergunta Steve. –Por que não pergunta pra ele? –Fala Jenny apontando pra frente, onde estava Bem na forma humana. Sua forma bestializada estava com caninos compridos saindo da mandíbula inferior e superior, aparecendo somente os inferiores quando ele fechava a boca. Estava com garras afiadas e com a pupila de fenda. Suas orelhas estavam altas e pontudas e seu cabelo descia em costeletas volumosas que cobriam toda a sua bochecha. Seus braços estavam compridos e peludos. Seus sapatos estavam rasgados com os dedos bestiais saindo pra fora. Sua coluna estava inclinada para frente e ele estava com o tórax mais robusto. –Vovô, o que foi que aquele feiticeiro horrível fez com você? –Fala Mayne. –Não importa, porque você não é páreo pro nosso poder nesta forma, vô! –Fala Jenny fazendo uma energia rosa contornar seus punhos. Ben começa a rir com uma voz gutural e aciona o Sonictrix se transformando em Irado. Uma versão com causa de leão, pupilas pretas de felino, crina mais longa e pelos ainda mais desgrenhados. Ele dá um salto nas crianças, mas Jenny faz uma explosão de magia que faz Irado voar longe. Ele cai do lado de uma árvore e faz sua garra retrátil ficar mais longa, cortando a árvore com um só golpe, que cai na direção das crianças, que desviam. Mayne fica separada dos outros dois pela árvore e Irado dá um salto em direção a ela, agarrando-a e caindo na água com ela. –MAYNE! –Grita Jenny. A cabeça da garota ruiva submerge um pouco antes de a cabeça de Irado submergir também, a alguns metros dela. Eles são levados pelas correntezas e nenhum dos dois sabia nadar. Irado tenta mover os braços loucamente para alcançar Mayne. Steve arranca um cipó de uma árvore. Eles estavam chegando perto da queda d’água. Ele joga o cipó para sua prima e ela o agarra. Irado tenta pegá-la em uma tentativa fracassada mas não consegue e cai da cachoeira rugindo, e balançando os braços, sem que pudesse fazer nada. –Isso foi assustador. –Fala Steve. –Isso porque você não estava em meu lugar. –Fala Mayne. Eles atravessam a ponte sobre o rio barulhento. –Acha que o vovô está bem? –Pergunta Steve. –Sim, ele sabe se virar. Temos que nos preocupar com nossas próprias vidas agora, se ainda não percebeu a situação, Steve. –Fala Mayne. Eles andam por algum tempo, até que chegam em uma clareira. Já estava ficando de noite. Algum tempo depois, quando já estava escuro, eles estavam uma fogueira pronta e que crepitava alto. Logo, aparece Mayne com um carregamento de peixes. –Wow, parece que você andou levando o programa de sobrevivência a sério mesmo, hein, Mayne. –Fala Jenny. –É eu sei. –Argh! Eu sabia que esse passeio era uma má ideia! Eu estaria muito mais feliz se estivéssemos na civilização agora. –Reclama Steve. –Com licença, senhor civilizado, mas nós não estaríamos nessa encrenca se você não tivesse dado uma de caçador de onças! –Chega, vocês dois! Fiquem atentos. Logo o vovô pode aparecer e acabar com a gente se não prestarmos atenção. –Fala Jenny. –Comam os peixes e enterrem. Essas coisas atraem os predadores. Ou o vô Ben. –Avisa Mayne. Logo eles escutam um barulho reptiliano que se movia. Se assemelhava muito ao som que um dragão-de-comodo emite. –Eu não estou gostando nem um pouco disso! –Fala Jenny. Logo, eles veem um par de olhos enormes e brilhantes abrindo-se no meio da escuridão, que pareciam ser de uma criatura noturna. Eles começam a subir, como se o dono deles estivesse abaixado e agora, se levantando. O par brilhante de olhos verdes se aproxima. –Isso é o que eu tô pensando que é? –Pergunta Steve. –Pode ter certeza. –Responde Jenny. Logo, a criatura dona daquele olhar é iluminada pela fogueira, e se revela sendo Ben como Noturnoso bestial. Eles estava com uma alta barbatana no topo da cabeça e abre a boca emitindo um som lagartesco e revelando dentes afiados e longos como de cobras e uma membrana que se abria ao redor de seu pescoço, como um lagarto-de-gola. Ele dispara uma rajada de veneno corrosivo de seus tendes, que ia na direção de Jenny, que desvia. Ele fecha a boca e começa a mover rapidamente sua língua bifurcada pra dentro e fora da boca, com uma cobra, agacha-se lentamente enquanto se bota nas quatro patas. Então ele se propulsiona na direção de Mayne e ela desvia, fazendo-o grudar numa árvore, com as mãos pra baixo e os pés pra cima. Ele abre sua membrana novamente e sibila em agressividade. –Ele não tinha aquela coisa de dinossauro ao redor da cabeça antes né? –Pergunta Steve. –Não. –Reponde Mayne. –E não deixem que ele morda ou arranhe vocês, ou o veneno dele vai mata-los em poucos minutos. –Fala Mayne. –Acho que temos que nos separar para confundi-lo. –Fala Steve. –Não seja idiota, temos que ficar juntos! –Responde Jenny. –Na verdade, o Steve tem razão, mas vamos fazer o seguinte: Enquanto eles discutiam, Noturnoso aperta o Sonictrix no seu peito e passa para Besta, ficando igualzinho a uma mega-Besta da Nulidade. Ele dá um rugido e corre em direção às crianças que se dividem. Ele resolve seguir Steve, após algum tempo confuso se decidindo. Ele então, corre em sua direção e quando estava prestes alcança-lo, duas árvores caem ao mesmo tempo em cima de Ben, deixando-o preso. Era Mayne e Jenny, que aviam feito um feitiço para as árvores caírem. –Deu certo, agora vamos, temos que correr! –Fala Mayne. Eles voltam ao acampamento. –Escuta, será que uma de vocês duas não teria um feitiço igual ao que aquele xamã maluco fez, que possa fazer o vô voltar ao normal, não é? –Não, mas isso me deu uma ideia. –Fala Mayne. Acho que o único que pode reverter o feitiço, é o Eclipso. Acho que temos que voltar até seu acampamento e fazê-lo trazer o Ben de volta! –O quê? Quer que a gente vá na direção oposta à civilização enquanto estamos fugindo de uma fera irracional que pode virar várias bestas diferentes? Péssima ideia, Mayne! –Fala Jenny. –Escuta, se não fizermos isso, nunca mais veremos uma civilização, Jenny. Não existe outro meio de trazer o vovô de volta e você sabe disso. E Steve, tenho uma coisa para você. Mayne faz um feitiço que invoca algumas das armas encanadoras de Steve, para ele usar. –Agora sim, você tá falando a minha língua. –Ele fala pegando as armas. –Mas espera, você podia ter feito isso antes! –Podia mesmo. Agora vamos. Assim, eles seguem Mayne para longe do acampamento em que estavam. Eles estavam atravessando a ponte da cachoeira de novo, quanto escutam um enorme barulho de asas de vespa batendo e olham para cima, vendo Ben transformado em Insectoide, com asas e ferrão muito maiores do que o normal. Ele passava voando próximo às crianças sem percebê-las. –Continuem andando, e torçam para ele não nos ver. –Fala Mayne. Eles terminam de andar pela ponte e se escondem embaixo de algumas samambaias e fazem silêncio. Insectoide passa voando a apenas alguns metros de onde eles estavam, procurando-os incansavelmente. Eles estavam muito nervosos e apreensivos. Logo, Insectoide vai para outra direção, se afastando deles. Quando eles não conseguem mais escutar o barulho de suas asas batendo, eles saem do esconderijo. –Ufa, essa foi por pouco. –Sussurra Steve. –Sim, agora vamos. Se continuarmos andando, chegaremos no acampamento daquele velho antes do amanhecer. Algumas horas depois, eles estavam andando pela trilha, quando reparam que a lua estava cheia e iluminando completamente a mata. Então eles escutam um longo uivo vindo de longe. –Existem lobos por aqui? –Pergunta Steve. –Que uivam deste jeito, como cinzentos? Não. É o Vovô. Deve estar transformando em Blitzwolfer. Acho que ele vai conseguir nos rastrear com o seu uivo super sônico, então é melhor nos apressarmos. Logo, eles escutam um barulho e correm para trás de uma raiz de árvore incrivelmente alta e veem Blitzwolfer aparecendo na trilha. Ele estava com sangue pingando de sua boca, como se tivesse comido uma caça recentemente e farejava incansavelmente. Ele passa próximo de onde as crianças estavam, então vira o rosto pra eles. –Droga, ele nos achou! Corram. –Eles correm de novo. Blitzwolfer estava quase alcançando Jenny, quando ela para e fala: –Vovô, por favor, me escute! Sei que ainda existe um pouco do seu velho eu aí dentro. Você nunca machucaria seus netos. Lembre-se de como você é vovô! Não deixe sua bestialidade vencer! –Blitzwolfer para na frente de Jenny enquanto ela falava. –Por favor, você consegue se livrar disso. Sei que você é mais forte! –Ela fala. Mas Ben não dá bola. Ele abre a boca, e tenta dar uma abocanhada na sua neta, mas Mayne pula em cima dela na hora, salvando-a. –Escute, Jenny. Aquele não é mais o vovô. Ele é uma casca vazia agora. Não adianta conversar com ele, apenas fugir, você entendeu? Blitzwolfer é atingido por um raio azul, que vinha da arma de Steve, que se aproxima das duas. –É, e até parece que esse lance de apelar pro emocional dos lobisomens já funcionou alguma vez nos filmes. Eles sempre tentam. –Ele fala. Logo eles chegam na segunda pirâmide. Eles escutam o uivo de Blitwolfer próximo e correm dele. Eles finalmente chegam no acampamento do Xamã Eclipso, quando já estava amanhecendo. –Ah, vieram se transformar no seu estado natural também? –Ele pergunta. –Não, você vai nos dizer como reverter o feitiço que você fez no nosso avô! –E por quê eu faria isso? Agora que sei que meu novo feitiço bestializador funciona, eu irei criar um ritual com esta magia, que irá afetar todos os humanos da terra e transformá-los no que eles são por dentro: feras irracionais. Assim, a sua preciosa civilização que destruiu a minha finalmente ruirá. Hahaha. –Você acha tão bonito transformar as pessoas em animais irracionais é? Então vamos ver o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro. –Mayne recita um feitiço que faz com que ele atraia predadores, que ela havia aprendido a algum tempo. Assim, Blitzwolfer aparece e vai correndo em direção a ele! –Agora me ensine o feitiço para recuperar a humanidade de meu avô ou morra nas garras dele! –Ela faz um feitiço que imobiliza Eclipso, para que ele não fugisse. Blitzwolfer se aproxima rapidamente, pronto para arrancar sua cabeça. –Tá bem, tá bem, eu digo! –Ele fala. –Ótimo. Assim, Steve dispara com sua arma encanadora em Ben, que voa longe antes de morder Eclipso. Este por sua vez, ensina o feitiço de reversão a Mayne, que já tinha algumas habilidades com feitiços astecas. O lobisomem corre em direção a eles novamente, e é atingido pelo feitiço de Mayne. Ele começa a mutar, até perder as características bestiais e se destransforma. –Ai, minha cabeça. Onde estou? –Pergunta Ben. –Vovô, você voltou! –Falam os três ao mesmo tempo, que abraçam Ben. –O quê aconteceu? –Aquele xamã fez um feitiço em você para nos atacar, mas trouxemos a sua humanidade de volta. –Fala Mayne. –Humanidade é uma ilusão, minha querida. A humanidade, destruiu o meu lar. O mundo é bem melhor sem os seres humanos, suas máquinas e sua civilização! Apenas com florestas e animais. –Fala Eclipso. –Tô sabendo. –Fala Ben, dando um soco na cara do xamã, fazendo-o desmaiar. –Isso foi por me fazer quase matar meus netos! Assim, eles pegam o cajado de Eclipso para que ele nunca mais recite nenhum feitiço maléfico, e vão embora. Ben vira Rapino, seus netos sobem nas suas costas e eles somem daquela mata tropical voando. Fim. Personagens * Ben * Steve * Mayne * Jenny Vilões * Eclipso * Ben bestializado Aliens * Armado (normal e bestializado) * Irado (bestializado) * Noturnoso (bestializado) * Besta (bestializado) * Insectoide (bestializado) * Blitzwolfer (bestializado) * Rapino (normal) Curiosidades * Mayne aprende o feitiço bestializador de Eclipso e poderá usar no futuro em Ben para deixá-lo mais forte em uma briga. Categoria:Episódios de Super Liga Alienígena